Girls' Night In
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Stella loves touring with JONAS, but she always needs a Girls' Night In to counteract the testosterone. One-shot.


**A/N: So, this is my first JONAS fic. I hope you like it. There are hints of Kevin/Macy but it's mainly about Stella and Macy's friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS, Guitar Hero, She's the Man, Stick It, or Across the Universe.**

"Macy, I need a girls' night," said Stella as she walked off the JONAS tour bus. She'd been on tour with the boys for the past 2 months and they finally had a gig at home.

Girls' Nights In were Stella's highlight of the JONAS tours. Mainly because they don't happen during the school year and after being the only girl on tour, with the exception of Mrs. Lucas, for 2 months, she really needed to do something to get away from all the testosterone. The guys were constantly playing sports and kept trying to get her to play...

--flashback--

"Please, Stella," asked Nick. "We need you to play. The teams are uneven."

"No, Nick. I'll be the cheerleader, but I'm not playing."

"Come on, Stells," said Joe. "It's just kickball."

"Joe, does it look like I can kick a ball and run around the bases in these designer heels?"

"No, but you can take them off."

"I'm not going to run around barefoot!"

"Oh, quit being such a girl."

"Ugh!" said Stella as she turned and stompped her way over to the bleachers.

--end flashback--

...Then there are Kevin's nightly Guitar Hero marathons...

--flashback--

"Whoo Hoo! 98% on Expert!" shouted Kevin from the back of the bus. "5 down, 15 to go! Now for 'Enter Sandman'."

Kevin was playing Guitar Hero for the 10th night in a row. Joe and Nick had gotten used to Kevin's nightly routine and occasionally joined him. Stella, however, had gotten sick of it after the second night.

_Why must he play a plastic guitar with buttons for a rockstar wannabe game when he can play an actual guitar and IS__ an actual rockstar? _Stella thought as Kevin started to play 'Enter Sandman.' Nick was strumming his acoustic guitar on the couch in the front of the bus and Joe was sitting next to him, with headphones in, checking his email on his laptop. Stella was trying to sketch out new designs for the boys, but just couldn't concentrate with the TV blaring from the back.

"Hey, Kev?" she shouted. "Could you turn down the TV? It's really loud."

"He's not going to hear you," said Nick. Stella decided to go back there and talk to Kevin. She slid out from booth-style table and walked to the back lounge.

"Hey, Kev?"

"Hang on. I'm half way done." Stella stood there, with her arms crossed, until he finished. "Alright! 99%," said Kevin as he pumped his fists in the air. "So, Stella, what's up? Did you want to play against me?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you could turn down the TV. I'm trying to work on sketches for some new outfits and it's a little loud."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I hadn't realized I had turned the volume up so high," he replied as he decreased the volume 10 notches.

"Thanks," she said as she walked back to her sketches.

Of course, not 10 minutes later, Stella her Kevin say some thing that sounded like 'Pump up the volume' and the sound immediately increased.

"Seriously?!" said Stella as she jammed the half finished sketches in her bag. She spent half the night looking for ear plugs just so she could sleep and wouldn't have to hear the same 20 songs every night for the rest of the tour.

--end flashback--

...And of course when ever the boys ruined or complained about their clothes created a bad day for Stella. The boys just don't realize how much time it takes for Stella to create an outfit. They always tend to eat the messiest foods and get it all over their clothes, which Stella, of course, has to either take to the dry cleaners or hand wash it herself.

"Yay. You're home. When are you coming over?" asked her bubbly friend.

"No, Macy. You're coming over to my house. I know we usually do girls' night at your house, but I need at least one night without any thing JONAS."

"Ok, that's fine. So when should I come over?"

"In an hour? About 7? I've got to get the guys' clothes ready for tomorrow, first."

"Ok, see you then."

Stella grabbed her bag from under the bus and walked into the firehouse. She found the boys upstairs, flopped on their respective beds.

"You guys look like you need lots of sleep, so I'll just pull out your clothes for tomorrow real quick and then I'll be out of your hair."

The grunted a reply. Stella quickly went over to the StellaVator and started picking out the boys' clothes. The faster she could pick the clothes, the less chance she had of the boys delaying her from going home.

She was almost finished when Joe started complaining.

"Please tell me that's for Kevin," he said as he walked up next to Stella. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Joe. You're wearing the green skinny jeans. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Cause last time I wore green skinny jeans, I was a fashion victim."

Stella sighed, almost angrily. "The only reason you had to wear those lime green skinny jeans was because you ticked me off and ruined my date. And if you keep it up, you'll be wearing that outfit again." Stella glared at him. All she wanted was to have a relaxing night with her best friend and Joe was holding her up.

"Jeez, Stella," said Joe, raising his hands defensively. "I'm just messing with you. It's not like you have somewhere to be."

"Actually, Joe, I do have somewhere to be," she said, annoyed and frustrated. She shoved the pants into Joe's chest. "I'll finish this in the morning," she said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the fire poles, knowing it would be faster than the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Joe.

"Away from you. Bye Nick. Bye, Kevin." The other two Lucas brothers waved as she slid down the pole.

She called Macy as soon as she got to her car.

"Hey, I'm leaving the firehouse now."

"Ok, I'll be over soon," Macy replied in her usual peppy tone.

"K. Bye." Stella hung up the phone and drove home. She only lived 2 blocks away from the Lucases, so she was home in 5 minutes.

She hugged her mom once she got inside.

"Hey mom, I missed you."

"I missed you too. So are you and Macy having a girls' night?"

"Yep. Macy should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright, well, I'll just start the popcorn for you."

"Thanks mom," Stella said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Stella's room was decorated to look like a French boutique. Light pink walls with black accents all around. Not to mention her bulletin board and desk covered with sketches; not only for JONAS but for herself and Macy as well.

She hung her bag on the back of her door, kicked off her heels, and flopped on her queen sized bed.

She had just gotten comfortable when Macy walked in.

"Hey, Stella."

"Hey, Macy," she said as she sat up. She noticed that Macy was wearing one of the shirts she had designed. "I like your shirt," she said with a slight smirk.

"Of course you do. You designed it," Macy replied with a little laugh.

"Yeah, but you make it look awesome," she said.

"Aww, thanks," Macy said as she walked over and hugged her best friend.

"Gah! I missed you so much! We really need to get you to come on tour with me sometime."

"Maybe, if I could stop fangirl-ing and hurting a JONAS every time I see them, it would work. Speaking of tour, how's it going?"

"Great. The guys have sold out almost every venue, I've had minimal repairs to do, which is a miracle, and the sightseeing's been pretty fun."

"How are the guys?"

"Nick's been writing a lot of songs lately. I'm not quite sure why, but I guess he's had a lot of inspiration."

"And Joe?"

"He's the usual annoying, frustrating boy I love. Sometimes I wonder what I see in that boy…"

Macy laughed.

"Please, you'd love him even if he was dressed in a paper bag."

"True."

"So, um, how's Kevin?" Macy asked a little timidly.

"He's the same Kevin as always. He tried to bring his 14-foot Kevin-ated guitar on tour, but Mr. Lucas made him leave it at home, mainly because it wouldn't fit on the bus," Stella said with a laugh. "But enough about tour; the boys have driven me nuts this week. How's field hockey camp going?"

Macy had been helping coach middle schoolers how to play field hockey for the past few weeks this summer.

"Great. The girls are awesome. They're not afraid to try new things. Yesterday we had the girls switch up positions. The forwards played defense; defense played mid-field; and mid-field played forward. It really showed the girls how every position is important," she said with a proud smile on her face.

"Your idea?"

"Yep."

"See, I told you you'd make a great coach."

"I know." Macy still had a smile on her face. "So, movie time?"

"Yep. Wanna start with the usual?" Stella waved the Stick It DVD case in the air.

"Of course," said Macy as she grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player under Stella's TV.

Mrs. Malone brought the popcorn up just in time.

"Let me guess, Stick It?" said Mrs. Malone as she placed the popcorn between the two friends.

"Yep," they said in unison.

Mrs. Malone laughed a little. "You two should really watch other movies."

"We do, mom, we just always start with this one."

"Ok, well, just holler if you need anything." The girls nodded.

Mrs. Malone left the room and the girls started the movie. They quoted most of it. Macy was usually 'Haley' and Stella, 'Jo Ann'.

About half way through the movie, Stella's phone started ringing. She paused the movie, hopped off the bed and walked over to her bag.

"Sorry, Mace. I thought I'd turned it off," she said as she dug through her purse to find her phone. As soon as she found it she hit the ignore button, just so it would stop ringing. Of course she knew it was Joe calling, just by the ringtone.

"Who called you?" asked Macy as Stella sat back down on the bed.

"Joe. If he really needs me, he'll call back along with Nick and Kevin."

"Well, why didn't you answer it in the first place? I wouldn't have minded."

"I've just seen so much of him lately and Joe 24/7 is a bit much. I just need some time away from him and his brothers."

"So, that's why you wanted to have girls' night here instead of my house. You wanted to get away from Joe for the night."

"Exactly."

"But, does Joe know or understand that you need time away from him every now and then?"

"No, but I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey Joe, I don't want to hang out with you tonight because you're always around me.' That wouldn't go over well."

"Well, tell him you're hanging out with me because you missed me so much and that you'll see him in the morning, when he calls back. And we both know he'll call back."

Just then, Stella's phone started ringing again. It was, of course, Joe.

Stella looked at her phone for a few seconds before hitting the ignore button again. Macy gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, but Joe is not more important than me hanging out with my best friend for the night. I leave, again, tomorrow night. I see him every day on tour. I don't see you."

"Alright, but if either Nick or Kevin call; you have to answer."

"Fine, but would you wanting me to answer the phone, have anything to do with you wanting to talk to…or at least hear them talk to me and you?" Stella asked as she discreetly put her phone on silent so she could easily ignore it when Joe, Kevin, and/or Nick called her.

"N, no," Macy said, looking down at her hands sitting in her lap. "Well, maybe Kevin."

"I knew it! You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to see me as anything more than their crazy fan and your best friend."

"Please, Kevin can totally see past all that; especially since you understand his 'otter with a trumpet/bear in a bikini' thing. Nick, Joe and I are totally lost on that."

Macy smiled and looked up. "Let's finish the movie before I pass out just thinking about Kevin."

Stella chuckled and nodded her head.

They had just started Macy's movie pick of the night, She's the Man, when Macy's phone rang.

"That's weird," Macy commented as she looked at the number on the screen.

"What is?" asked Stella with a quizzical look.

"I don't recognize the number."

"Well, answer it anyway."

Macy shrugged and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Macy?" said the voice on the other end. "It's Kevin. Kevin Lucas."

Macy started taking short, high-pitched breaths, and Stella knew exactly what that meant. A member of JONAS had called her.

"Mace, give me the phone. Let me talk to him," she said as she extended her hand towards Macy.

Meanwhile, Kevin was trying to calm Macy down so he could talk to her.

"Macy, remember: in with the good air, out with the weird air."

Macy shook her head at Stella as she listened to Kevin and calmed herself down. "H-how d-did you get m-my number?" she finally said once she calmed down.

"Joe was messing with Stella's phone one day on tour and accidentally sent me your number in a text."

"Oh. So, um, what's up?"

"Well, Joe's been trying to reach Stella for the past hour and she won't answer her phone." Macy shot a look at Stella. "Nick and I have tried, too. We even checked the tour bus to see if she left it there and she didn't. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Stella gave Macy a pleading look and mouthed "I'm not here!" "But I have to know, does this call concern work?"

"Well, yes and no. Joe wants to apologize for complaining about Stella's design for his outfit for tomorrow and he just really wants to talk to Stella."

"Hmmm," said Macy as she looked at Stella. "Alright, let me go get her."

"Thanks, Macy!"

Macy put her hand over the mouth piece as she handed the phone to Stella. "Here, Joe wants to apologize." Stella crossed her arms. "Stella, quit being a baby."

"Fine. Give me the phone." Macy handed the phone over. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stells," said Joe. "I'm really sorry about making you mad earlier. I was just kidding. I know you're an awesome stylist and wouldn't make me wear something I looked horrible in, unless I provoked you."

"Thank you, Joe. I'm glad to hear you trust my judgment."

"I really do. So, do you want to come over and hang out?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys were tired. You were practically passed out when I was over there earlier."

"Yeah, but Kevin's power naps work wonders and Mom wants to watch some home movies, well, the ones we remade, anyway."

Stella thought for a moment. She really wanted and needed girl time with Macy, but Lucas home movies were tempting.

"So, what do ya say? You coming over?"

Stella looked at Macy, who had a confused look on her face. She was trying to figure out what was going on during the conversation.

"Sorry, Joe. I'd love to come over, but I'm hanging out with Macy. I haven't seen her in 2 months an—"

"Bring her with you! I mean, we're all friends with Macy. It'll be cool."

"No, Joe. I see you, Kevin and Nick everyday when you're on tour. I haven't seen my best friend in 2 months. I'm staying here and having a girl's night."

"But, Stellaaaa," Joe whined.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Stella flipped Macy's phone shut and handed it back to her.

"What was that about? Did Joe apologize?"

"Yes, but after he apologized, he wanted me to come hang out with him and Kevin and Nick."

"And, you put your foot down and said no."

"Exactly. Our Girls' Night is more important than watching Lucas home movies."

Macy's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You gave up watching Lucas home movies for me?! I mean if you had said that they were going to watch those, totally wouldn't have minded if you had gone. I bet they were so adorable." Stella had to quickly calm Macy down, again, so she wouldn't fangirl and pass out.

"Yes, Macy, they were adorable. And it's really nothing special. Mrs. Lucas watches them every time the boys stop at home during a tour and after they finish a tour just to bring the boys back down to earth."

"Oh."

"Plus, who else am I going to watch She's the Man and Across the Universe with?" Stella wave both of the DVD cases in front of Macy. "Nick? No Way. You, my best friend, Macy."

The two friends hugged then settled back on the bed, the popcorn between them.

"Ya, know, Joe didn't 'accidentally' send Kevin your number," Stella said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin, totally tackled my phone away from Joe and got your number out of it. I watched the whole thing happen, they just don't know I know. Please don't hyperventilate, but I'm like, 90 % sure Kevin likes you."

Macy looked at Stella with wide eyes, again. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I think we need to work on the whole freaking-out-every-time-you-see-a-JONAS thing before he'll make a move."

"Okay, I can do that. …I think."

Stella smiled. "I know you can, Mace," she said as she hit the PLAY button on the remote and continued her favorite part of touring.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!! I love hearing what readers think!! **


End file.
